Romania
Romania (ルーマニア, Rūmania) is a supporting character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. Appearance Romania has shaggy shoulder-length strawberry blond hair and pale skin, reddish-pink eyes, and is often portrayed having a pair of vampire fangs. His military uniform consists of a woolen overcoat, dark breeches, tall laced boots, and a small bowler hat with ribbons attached to it. The exact color scheme has yet to be decided, as Himaruya has stated that he had trouble deciding the color of Romania's uniform. Personality and Interests Romania loves black magic, folktales (referencing stereotypes of Romanian vampires and demons), strange and mysterious things, making him to come out as an eccentric character plus the fact that he's an expert in magic and fortune-telling. In reality, he is a friendly and mischievous person who is said to be very good friends with Bulgaria and often quarrels with Hungary. Apparently, when speaking of fairies, Romania also has his romantic side too. He has the appearance of a jokester, when he is actually a hard worker who reads the atmosphere well. He is nearly as infatuated with Roman culture as Germany; this may be why he desperately tries to prove his descendancy from Rome, to no avail. In The Hetalian Horror Show game, he cries alongside Bulgaria when they're labelled as the "useless" members of EU. Relationships Bulgaria Romania and Bulgaria are shown to be best friends who often push each other around jokingly. The two are often grouped together (along with Hungary) in the European Union, and together make an appearance in the Halloween 2013/2014 Event, 'where Romania tries to persuade Bulgaria from wearing a Survey Corps' costume to the party. When Moldova chooses to spend the party with Russia, Bulgaria consoles Romania by offering his jacket, on which Romania immediately refused. When they lived together in Russia's house, Bulgaria has created a song about doing chores and Romania joins him to sing it with others, terrifying Russia along the way. England Romania and England are both inflicted with the same interest in magic. While England opts more for tame mythical beings, Romania is more prone towards vampires and gore ones. They are both shown to be the members of the Black Magic Club in Episode 102 where the Newspaper Club interviews them. Hungary Hungary and Romania's relationship is described as a "cat-and-dog" relationship, in which they constantly fight since the ''Transylvania issue. Hungary is said to name all of her dogs after famous Romanians, and dislikes being grouped with him and Bulgaria in the EU. In Romania's case, Hungarians are often used in his jokes. Moldova Romania is Moldova's doting older brother, and cares for him immensely as seen in the '''Halloween 2013 Event, '''where he is shocked at how Moldova's carefree and childish personality is quickly replaced by a very adult-like demeanor. Even so, he's very sad when Moldova chooses to spend the party with Russia rather than with him. In the Anime Romania makes his official debut in Episode 102 of the anime, in which he is part of the Black Magic Club, called the Hellfire Club in the English dub. He is interviewed by the Newspaper Club, and tells them about the Black Magic Club's activities, much to England's chagrin. Trivia *It is implied that Romania is based on stereotypes of Vlad Draculea III, a Romanian ruler who was the inspiration for Dracula. *Romania is briefly mentioned in Volume 3 along with the unknown characters '''Wallachia and Moldavia; however, it is not known if Romania is Wallachia (and by extension, if Moldova is Moldavia). *Romania is a member of the Black Magic Club of the W Academy, as seen in Volume 4. *Romania has a happy-go-lucky vibe but he has been through a lot, what Himaruya desrcibed in HWS Chapter 163 Bio. Navigation Category:Male Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Magic Category:Vampires Category:Comic Relief Category:Mischievous Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Siblings Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Fictionalized